He Loves Every Time She Cries
by WickedlyAwesomeMe
Summary: Draco explains the reason why he love it every time his girlfriend cries. Dramione fanfiction. Read it please! :p


**Disclaimer: I'm tired of saying this but I'm J.K. Rowling!!! I mean, I'm not. hehehe. **

**A/N: This is just a thing that just popped in my head while I can't sleep one night. This is Draco's POV. The one with parentheses is just a thought of an imaginary person (I'm deranged) and the bold ones are Hermione's (though, there's only one line). Enjoy!!! **

He Loves Every Time She Cries

Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, currently the Head Boy of Hogwarts (thankfully) and currently the boyfriend of the loveliest girl in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger.

…

Oh, don't be so surprised, you're late in the news. Everyone knows I'm going out with the know-it-all, the gorgeous know-it-all. If you haven't heard then you heard it already (you know what I mean). Though, everyone was surprised when we announced it. She's the Head Girl too, by the way, so we share a dormitory. _Our own dormitory._

So when did our relationship started? I knew you would ask that.

It all started when I switched sides. My parents are furious, they really were when they had found out I switched sides. Professor Dumbledore protected me and allowed me to join in the Order (he founded it) and live in their Headquarters.

At first, I had a hard time. Potter and Weasley would scorn at me every time they see I'm in the same room with them. Of course, being a Malfoy (though, I'm not that proud anymore) I would scorn back. Stupid gits. As if I would kill them while sleeping. They protested so much to Dumbledore. They were saying I shouldn't be there. They were saying what ifs to the old man. What if they harm some member? What if I'm a spy for the Death Eaters? What if I turn them into ferrets for revenge… okay, scratch that part.

And then, there was Granger, Hermione rather. She's the same know-it-all bookworm who spends a lot time in the library (in Grimmauld Place, of course). She had grown up that time, I noticed. No more bushy brown hair and the aura of childishness disappeared replaced by an aura of womanhood. She was beautiful. No, not really in the appearance part (okay, she's attractive) but also in the inside. How did I notice it? Well, she defended me every time Potter and Weasley are acting like prats around me. She _defended _me. The same person who teased and taunted her, the person who made her life hell. But still, she defended me.

I always wondered why Hermione's like that. I always knew that grudges couldn't be forgotten that easily. But she did and it surprised me. So, for my gratitude and thankfulness, I stopped calling her that 'm' word. I also stopped teasing her (though I didn't stop teasing her friends). I suddenly felt guilty every time I see her. I also feel something quite different which I couldn't determine.

The war then suddenly erupted. Blood and corpses everywhere. It was quite disgusting, yucky. All those blood clinging to your robes. Yuck. And then I saw her, crouching on the ground. Seems like she was badly hurt. I approached her and she smiled at my sight. _Smiled_, Merlin. She smiled at me. And this mysterious feeling overtook my body again. I healed her wounds and helped her up. We continued fighting.

Finally, Potter defeated Voldemort. You couldn't imagine how I felt. I was bloody relieved.

Days go by and I continued living in Grimmauld Place together with that intolerable Potter and Weasley and that beautiful Hermione. We had a truce (Potter and Weasley) for her sake. Though, she doesn't know that we fight whenever we like if she isn't in the same room with us.

Okay, here's how I confessed my feelings.

I really didn't know how that happened. It's just that on the week before we go to Hogwarts, I saw here sitting on the couch staring at the fire. It was midnight, you see, and I couldn't sleep so I decided to go down and I saw her. I slowly walked towards her and sat down beside her. She looked up, startled. But then smiled again, that beautiful smile. And then it just happened. I kissed her. I almost expected a slap coming from her but no, I received another radiant smile.

And that's the start of everything.

…

All right, I think you're bored.

…

(He frowns)

…

Now, guess what? What is the thing that made me so in love with Hermione Granger?

…

Couldn't guess? I'll first tell you what I hate about her. Not really hate, but what I dislike. She's a bookworm and that's really annoying. I sometimes think she loves her books more than me. When I ask her for a date, guess where she wants. Yes, the bloody Hogwarts library. I complain, of course. Who wants to bring his girlfriend to a date in a dust-smelling and dirty-looking library? She does, okay. In the end, we date there. She asks me to choose! In the library or for me to ask the giant squid to date! She's annoying (and lovely…)

Anyway, back to the thing I'm so in love with Hermione Granger. Well, not her brilliance. Definitely not that. Everyone loved Hermione's brilliance. Hell, even the portraits in Hogwarts. She's unnaturally, oddly intelligent. Though, that's a turn on to me. I love it every time we bicker. She always throws brilliant comebacks to me making me speechless (though I don't like that smirk on her face).

But still, that's not what I definitely love.

Not even her kindness. I always knew her as kind, loving, sweet, and all the mushy things you could think of. I just like the feeling every time she's kind at me. Potter and Weasley had accepted our _special _relationship but still, they both still insult me (or the other way around). The Weaslette, Potter's girlfriend had accepted it whole-heartedly and also Loony Lovegood (Weasley's girlfriend). Every time she hears an insult coming out of Potter's or Weasley's mouths she would be kind enough to shut them up (it's up to you to imagine how).

Not her bossiness and stubbornness, too. You might think I hate those qualities of hers, but no, I like them. Yeah, they sure are annoying but I really don't dislike them. I like her bossiness especially if she's ordering Potter and Weasley. Those cowards, they don't dare to refuse what she's ordering them.

(snicker)

What?

(snicker, snicker)

You think I don't refuse every time she orders me something? Well, for your information, I refuse. Nobody orders Draco Malfoy.

(laughing out loud)

Shut up! I'm telling the truth.

(rolling because of laughing)

All right, a little only!

(stares with a sly glint in the eyes)

All right, I don't refuse at all! (Draco grumbles) She would get bloody angry and that's not a very good sight. I will think it would be my end in this world.

(snicker, chuckle, chortle, giggle, laugh, hoot, snort, cackle, guffaw…)

All right, stop it now.

(calms down)

Thank you. All right, where was I? Oh, yes. I like Hermione's bossiness and stubbornness even though they're quite annoying sometimes.

Do you have a guess already?

(smiles)

Oh no, definitely not her smile. Her smile makes me want to melt like a puddle in front of her but that's not what I really love. Yes, Hermione's smile is so brilliant you have to cover your eyes to prevent from being blind. Hermione's smile completes my day. But that's not it.

(questioning look)

All right, you give up? Okay, I love every time she cries. Before you look at me like I'm deranged, I will explain why I love so much if she's crying and sobbing. I'm not a sadist or what, feeling happy when someone's down and all. It's her actions. I got to hug her! That's what I love. If she is crying, she would go straight to me and wrap her arms around my neck. She would bury her face to my neck and there sob. I don't care if I become a human tissue because I love our close proximity. I got to kiss the top of her head, her forehead, her cheek, her nose, her lips… Oops, sorry. Got a little carried away. Okay, anyway, I love it when I got the chance to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. She's so petite I wouldn't tighten my grip so much, I'm afraid she might break. Hermione's so delicate and very feminine-like unlike Parkinson. Eww, I can't believe my first kiss was hers. I wish it was Hermione. I'm glad I didn't marry her. Oh her nerve. She's always giving me hints about our future. _Together! _I can't bear to think of having pug-looking children with blond hairs. It makes me want to vomit my food.

Oh, wait, the portrait hole is opening. My gorgeous girlfriend just went inside… crying! She's bloody crying! Oh the joy.

"Hermione honey, are you all right?"

She walks towards me and wrap her arms around my neck. She buries her head on my neck.

"What happened?"

She cried louder.

"It's… it's Harry and Ron. They… they told me I'm so annoying forcing them to study for the tests! Oh, Draco, I'm so hurt."

"There, there, Hermione," I said, feeling angry. It's fake of course. "I would give them a piece of mind later." And then I kiss her forehead. The joy! The joy! I will thank Potter and Weasley later. I'm happier than the happiest man in the world! (If that's even possible)

(Draco was busy with his euphoria he didn't notice Hermione smiling. Of course I did, I was observing them. Oh Merlin, she winked at me! She saw me!)

**I have a secret. Don't tell Draco that Harry and Ron helped me make a Crying Potion. (winks again)**

(This couple really is odd. Though, they look good together… giggle.)

A/N: End… love it? like it? hate it? whatever it? just say your comments. They're all appreciated. Insults too (mind my sarcasm). Read and Review please!


End file.
